


Not Enough Words

by karasbabe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, gaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasbabe/pseuds/karasbabe
Summary: Kara is not a morning person.Lena still wakes her up everytime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this fic is very short, like real short and it's more of a drabble plus this is literally my first time writing a fic so please bear with me guys. i hope y'all like it :)
> 
> also, thanks to @pastryandfry for helping me out yay. 
> 
> x

It's 5 in the morning when Lena wakes up to the beautiful sound of her girlfriend's breathing. She stared at her pretty face and cannot help but still be mesmerized; though they've already been together for three years now, the things they went through and how they got here up to this moment was still surreal.

Lena smiled genuinely as Kara mumbled in her dream, can't help pressing kisses on the blonde's pretty face. "hmm Lenaaaa stop", Kara says half-awake. Not many people know but Kara really is not a morning person. She always tends to be grumpy from everyone especially if she doesn't get enough sleep. But of course this is Lena Luthor and she doesn't stop at anything, so she continues kissing her despite Kara's "protests".

"Lena go away, let me sleeeeep", Kara groans as she ducks under the pillows swatting Lena's face half-heartedly. Lena, being playful, keeps removing the pillows hiding Kara's face and Kara crinkles her nose. Lena finds this very amusing, laughing heartily; she presses a kiss on her girlfriend's nose mumbling "You're so cute".

Kara finally opens her eyes and Lena was struck in awe, as always, as she stares at the blonde's gorgeous blue orbs. She leans in and kisses Kara softly, their lips brushing like it was always the first time.

'Who could even resist this wonderful lady?' Kara thought, just before she was about to kiss back she remembers, "oh mY RAO", she pulls away quickly.

"Why babe, what is it?", Lena asks.

Kara replies "I haven't brushed my teeth  
yet..." in such a whisper

"what..."

"Lena I haven't brushed my teeth yet..."

Lena just laughs, "Baby you are such a dork, we've been doing this for three years now".

Fidgeting with her fingers, Kara blushes, "I know, I know it's been three years now and yet", looking directly into Lena's eyes,

_"You still make my heart race Lena"._

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, getting lost and sharing the sweetest of smiles only for the both of them to see. Not speaking a single word but somehow their hearts understood, they always do.

"Why aren't you saying anything Lena?"

"Love, there are not enough words  
to say how much I love you."

(:

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you.


End file.
